He's Had Enough
by A.E. Hall
Summary: For anyone reading this, I'm Warren Peace and I've taken over the story. Don't try to find me. My insanity is all I have left... A humorous tale of how far a certain pyro will go to find peace and how far MarySues will go to find him. WARNING: MS bashing
1. Farewell

**AN:** New AN for the new, edited and hopefully improved edition of HHE. Be warned this story contains serious Sue-bashing. If Sue-violence or Sue-prejudice in any form is liable to upset you then….

You should probably read this story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sky High or any of the characters from that movie. All original characters even, shudder, the Mary-Sues are mine. Don't be offended if a Mary-Sue resembles your character in any fashion, I'm not attempting to target anyone.

* * *

**Chapter 1.** _In which one very admired pyro disappears…_

Warren was frustrated. His best friend, Will Stronghold could always tell when the pyro was about to explode. Maybe it had something to do with the smoke coming from his hands, but the major clue that tipped Will off was the fact that a clearly imprinted lipstick kiss had taken up residence on his cheek. Several girls at different tables looked up, envy burning in their eyes as they saw the mark.

Warren sat down beside Will. Layla and the others had not yet joined them at their usual table. The calculating look in the taller boy's eyes was freaking Will out. But before Will could say as much, Warren launched into a speech. Stronghold noticed that several girls around them leaned closer to hear what the handsome pyro was saying.

"I'm so sick of this Stronghold. If this happens one more time…" the table top where Warren's hand was resting was suddenly scorched.

Will gulped, "What happened?"

"What happened?" the pyro asked, eyes boring a hole through the super powered boy, "Your sister, or cousin, or whoever that girl is attacked me…she was getting groped by Lash as usual and I just happened to be walking in the same hall."

"So you stopped him?"

"Yeah I stopped him…you know I'm sick of him and Speed turning up almost every year…how does that work? They were just magically given mercy by a jury of dimwits? Anyway, I stopped him and next thing you know your cousin, or sister or whoever that girl is, jumps on me and plants a huge kiss on my cheek!" he pointed indignantly to the affected area.

"Yeah I can see that," Will said, trying not to laugh, "But I wouldn't worry…you should know that I don't have a sister, or a cousin, or a random girl living with me."

Warren rubbed his cheek, succeeding only in smearing the red mess, "This sucks," he said conclusively, throwing an arm up in despair. The result was a fireball narrowly missing one of his avid listeners. The pyro pushed his hair out of his face, revealing brooding features for all to see. His brown eyes went back to his friend, who was staring at him intently, "What?" he asked.

"Well maybe if you weren't so…so…likeable the girls would leave you alone."

"Likeable? I'm an anger-driven pyro with a reclusive, anti-social nature, how is that likeable?" Three girls sitting at the table to their left swooned and knocked heads. Warren just watched them with aggravation.

"Look Warren you pretty much exude sexy bad boy and your looks are not too shabby either."

A horrified look crossed the pyro's face, "You're not going slash on me are you Stronghold?" Warren scooted away.

"No," said Stronghold taking a bite of his sandwich. A piece of lettuce hung out of his mouth as he spoke, "I'm just telling you what's so obvious to everyone else."

They were suddenly interrupted by a pair of well-shaped legs. Both boys' eyes followed the legs up to a hideously short mini-skirt and then a spaghetti-strapped tank top. Finally they reached the face. She could have been any model on the runway at a fashion show. Her face was perfect…if a bit pale and was framed by gorgeous blonde locks. Warren knew that this Sue was so powerful any story she appeared in was immediately forced to have at least a four sentence description of her physical attributes.

"Warren," she cooed with her perfect voice, unusual light blue eyes flashing behind fashionable framed glasses.

The pyro tried to ignore her but ended up glaring instead. His right hand was already flaming up, "What do you want?"

"I just want to help you Warren…we're the perfect match you and I. Remember when we danced at homecoming last year?"

"Help me?" Warren asked with a taut smile, Will scooted further away from the pyro.

"Mmhmm," she said with a sobering look, "I know about your struggles, the way you try to hide the hurt. Your father's imprisonment…"

Will covered his ears and dove under the table, "WHEN WILL YOU ALL JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" the pyro shouted sending to fireballs flying into the ice queen.

She reacted quick enough to form a shield around her body but the blast knocked her head over heels into another table. A couple Goth girls nearby shouted encouragement to the pyro.

"I MEAN ALL OF YOU!" he shouted at them sending a few more flames at their table.

Will emerged from under the table with his sandwich in hand. He wondered vaguely why his girlfriend and the others hadn't yet arrived. In a moment his questions were answered as they all appeared and took their seats around the still-standing, disgruntled Warren Peace. Will wondered why he didn't just sit down, now even more girls were ogling his well-built frame and handsome features. The pyro glanced over at his best friend, the smeared lipstick on his cheek making him look ridiculous.

"Warren, I think you might have something on your cheek man," Zach said simply, giving his full attention to the plate of spaghetti before him.

The pyro shook with self-righteous rage, but surprisingly enough no flames came forth. Instead Warren began laughing, somewhat maniacally as he glanced back and forth between his different admirers. Suddenly he turned to Will a crazy gleam in his eye, he put both hands down upon their table and looked each person in the eye…except for Zach who was currently enraptured with a meatball.

"I was blessed to live a year among such admirable and excellent friends, I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you, half as well as you deserve."

Will looked confused while a nerdy girl stood up two tables down and shouted in ecstasy, "I knew he liked LOTR!"

Warren glared at her until she sat down and then he rose to his full height, bellowing out so all could hear, "I'm leaving now, I bid you all a very fond farewell, goodbye!" and with that the pyro ran out of the cafeteria as quickly as he could.

"Should we go after him?" asked Layla concerned for the pyro's sanity.

"No, he'll be fine," Will said, only half-believing it.

A girl with long black hair, dressed only in red and black sat down at the table. The look on her face was quite hostile, "I won't move!" she said glaring at the empty space between Ethan and Magenta.

"Uh ok," said Magenta, "What is this? Some blind wannabe vampire?"

Fangs extended the girl nodded, "I won't move!"

"She must think Warren's still sitting here," Ethan said, "You know the whole 'my table' fight that happens every couple of days?"

Everyone oh'd in comprehension, then began to laugh quietly.


	2. Three Sues In Their Dens

**Chapter 2.** _In which the readers learn more of the strange creature Mary-Sue…_

A startling blast of hard rock music filled my ears as the alarm went off. My hand groped along the top of the dresser until it found the offending object and silenced it. I sat up groggily, smooth black hair hanging in my face. When I could see, I put my feet on the floor and sighed. It was time for another day of school at Sky High. My blood red walls and various posters of different music groups offered no solace as I moved, slump-shouldered, into my bathroom. Time to get ready…

I pulled on my black fingerless gloves with a scowl on my face. Moodiness has always been one of my more annoying traits, but the way I see it…if someone doesn't like me they don't have to talk to me. It's not as if anyone ever talked to me anyway. I wasn't looking to be a superhero…my mission was simple and straightforward.

1. Find Warren Peace

2. Fight with Warren Peace

3. Fall in love with Warren Peace

4. Kiss like crazy with Warren Peace

Look I'm really not crazy, in fact I know just the way my story is going to go. My name is Rose Deathless but don't let that fool you, I'm a trained Mary-Sue, and the only thing keeping me from pinning the pyro to a wall is the fact that I'm supposed to have some kind of plot. Let's start with my outfit shall we?

That morning I wore my favorite pair of black jeans. There will be no description of them except for the fact that they have the magical ability to attract attention to my beautiful behind. I don't like to brag but I have a nice hourglass figure. Of course I try to fool people into thinking I don't like them to notice. Next came a torn black shirt…or if I was feeling especially daring, a torn red shirt. It doesn't really matter since I really don't care about my clothes. Yeah right. Usually, punk rocker types with my target wear combat boots…I've never been one to break tradition.

Looking at myself in the mirror is a pleasure in itself. Of course all descriptions of this must be kept down to a minimum to avoid any hateful reviewers who might think that the "plot" is more important than my beautiful body. I have an oval face, framed by long dark hair. Most Sues like me have abnormal streaks in their hair, usually red to match you know who. But me, I'm unique; my hair is just straight up black.

Satisfied that I look sufficiently gorgeous without looking like I actually looked in the mirror, I finish with my eyeliner. A lot is better…it adds to the whole moody thing I'm going for. Thinking of that I pull my long sleeves down further. Wouldn't want anyone to see the scars I have from the incident. It's been years past but my eyes still well up with tears when I think about it.

Now I live with my great-aunt. It could be anyone for all the characterization I give her. The main purpose of her existence is so that I have someone to yell at when I'm at home. I give her hell usually for no apparent reason. It is ok, it adds to the whole: I'm abused and neglected and I push people away. A lot of people don't understand why I'd yell at her instead of yelling at my parents. But the fact is they're both dead…at least I hope they're both dead. The thought of _him_ coming after me again is too much to bear.

I slump down the stairs. Eat a pop-tart and yell at my aunt. What was her name again? I don't know who she is but at least she's there to nag at me. Everyone in the world hates me, and deep inside I know it's my fault. Ah well, now that the morning is over I can stick my earphones in and leave the house, standard Sue messenger bag in tow.

When I board the bus I sit in the back. Rain, snow, sleet or shine, I'll always sit in the back, because that's where I belong, right next to Warren Peace. The thing is when I look across the space between the seats with a callous look in my eyes, there is no one sitting in his seat. The seat designated for the love of my life is empty and as the bus pulls around to other houses I quickly find that there is no sign of him boarding this particular automobile at all. I curse loudly…with my sort of reputation I have to insert at least three cuss words per segment. What the hell is going on around here?

* * *

A cute little wake-up song fills the room as the alarm clock hits 6:30am. I let it play through a couple times before I manage to turn on the radio instead. I like listening to peppy music in the morning when I do my exercises. Then it's into the shower. I sing along with Kelly Clarkson as my fingers vigorously scrub through my naturally curly blonde hair.

When I finally step out and dry off it's around 7:15am and I can smell the pancakes my grandma is cooking for breakfast. I examine my features in the bathroom mirror after putting on my matching underwear and red mini-skirt. Without sounding prideful, I have to admit that I have a very nice face. The first thing most people notice are my unnaturally turquoise eyes. My mom has the same color eyes and since we have the same power as well I suppose it's hereditary.

I pull on my plain white tank top and walk downstairs, giving my grandmother a peck on the cheek as I pass. She's lived with us as long as I can remember. I'm glad for it otherwise I'd be left with my step dad in the mornings. That thought sends shivers down my spine even though it's warm.

"Eat up Cynthia, put a little meat on those bones," she chuckles and pinches my arm. I have a pretty slim figure but people tell me I have a pretty nice body, my long line of ex-boyfriends for example.

As I eat, I go through my itinerary for the day. It's pretty much the same as any other day in my life.

1. Find Warren Peace

2. Get Warren Peace interested in me

3. Declare undying love to Warren Peace

4. Have a makeout session with Warren Peace

You may think I'm insane but seriously, I know just how my life is going to go. Thing is I'm a professional Mary-Sue and the only reason I haven't moved into Warren's apartment yet is because this is fiction and that said, I'm supposed to have some sort of story to interest whoever is reading this. I finish my breakfast and grab my navy messenger bag thanking some higher power that Mr. Medulla cancelled our test for today. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to spend all last night planning my dialogue for my first interaction with the extremely hot Warren Peace.

It's a five minute walk to the bus stop. I'm one of the last stops so the bus is already nearly full. That's alright with me as long as there's still a seat in the back next to you know who. When I get back there Warren's seat is vacant and a scary looking Goth girl is glaring daggers at me. I narrow my eyes and flounce over to her. With resolute action I purse my lips and sit in the pyro's usual place. If he's getting on this bus, he'll have to sit right next to me. Ms. Black Eyeliner doesn't look too happy at this turn of events and continues to stare at me as we break at the final stop.

* * *

Bzzzzzt…Bzzzzzt… the alarm clock was silenced by the swift pounding of my palm. I've never quite figured out how to do anything but put the thing on snooze so I usually just unplug it after I get up. Silly I know, even with my IQ there are some things I can't quite accomplish. I try to find my glasses and end up falling out of bed, legs trapped in my green blanket. In a few moments I emerge, shoulder-length brown hair sticking out in several directions from the braid it formerly occupied.

So I'm a klutz too, it's alright…not like anyone cares anyway. I get dressed quickly in my usual pair of jeans and a nondescript brown sweater. I think I have a pretty nice figure, but try as I might I can't seem to let other people know that. My brother says I don't know how to dress, but I'm not about to take style advice from a guy who wears his pants halfway down his legs. At least I don't try to match my underwear to my shirt like he does.

I put on a little mascara and notice that there's a note in the bottom corner of my mirror. I move closer and eye it through the lenses of my glasses. Oh that's right, it's my unfinished list for the day…you see, I'm a Mary-Sue. As you can tell from my story so far I'm not official yet, a junior level MS I suppose. To be perfectly honest I'm also self-trained. Most Mary-Sues scoff at the idea of picking up a how-to book and transforming yourself, most of us like the apprentice learning system. Yes that's why we usually travel in packs. Of course this is all a major rabbit trail, so back to the unwritten list…

All I have on the paper so far is this: "Target: Warren Peace"

Yep, that's all I managed to write down after an hour of thinking last night. Of course I put down the numbers 1-4 for the steps I should take to accomplish my goal, but nothing came to me. Even after looking through my guidebook I couldn't quite think of what would be the best strategy. I figured out how to do it if I was a punk rocker type, or even one of those sun-tanned beauties, but there was no inspiration when I thought about me.

I've chosen to be a nerdy, shy Mary-Sue…yes I know they're few and far between but you'd be surprised at how many success stories there are. Look at "A Walk to Remember" for goodness sake. Besides I have an advantage, Lash and Speed have already chosen me as their favorite person to pick on in the whole school so I already have the bullying thing down. That thought gives me sudden inspiration so I pull the list off and run to my room to find a pen. In a few moments I was able to look at it with satisfaction.

1. Find Warren Peace (cafeteria or bus?)

2. Get bullied by Lash and Speed in front of Warren (hopefully leading to him saving me from the situation?)

3. Fall in love with Warren Peace (Or should I cross this one out? I mean I'm already infatuated with him…I need to stop using big words, or should I still since I'm supposed to be nerdy?)

4. Form suitable relationship with Peace…marry Warren Peace after graduation.

I look at the list with a blush rising to my cheeks. Hurriedly I cross off the last part of step four. I'm really out of my league here; it'd be good not to hope for too much. Maybe my first kiss at the most. I change the last step to "Get first kiss from Warren Peace" and then stuff it in my pocket. My dad's voice reminds me that it's almost time for school and I grab my backpack, I know that the bus won't wait for anyone, least of all me.

I'm the last stop before we go speeding off the ramp and into oblivion. Many faces stare out of the dirty windows at me, but not the one I hope for. I look down at my shoes and board the bus; I suppose there's still the cafeteria. I make my way to the back of the bus where there are only two seats left. One place was left next to a sun-kissed blonde and the other next to a pale-faced girl with beautiful long black hair. Both are glaring at each other fiercely and I tug at my braid with indecision.

The preppy girl looks up, finally breaking the staring contest, "You can go sit next to her," she looks back at the dark-haired teenager, "She's not expecting anyone to sit there."

I nod even though I hardly believe the catty girl and sit next to the other with eyes cast downward. Isn't this Warren's seat usually? Where is he?

"So," my seat partner broke the silence, "What are you, beginner level Mary-Sue?"

I turn my head to look at her in outright shock.


	3. The Pact of Sues

**Chapter 3.** _In which three Sues make a pact…_

"I don't know what you mean…" I answered nervously.

"Yeah right," I replied to the nerdy apprentice Sue…by the look of her she was probably one of those book-learned Sues.

"Hey leave her alone," I said from across the aisle, "Just because you're in a bad mood Miss Goth Girl, because…"

I held up my hand and both of the others were silenced temporarily, "Look we have to switch to third person because there's no way anyone is going to understand a story told from all our point of views," I looked to see if the blonde and the moody black-haired girl would agree.

I crossed my arms and sent my best scary glare at the preppy Sue before nodding to my seat partner.

I rolled my unusually beautiful turquoise eyes, "Whatever…"

"Thank goodness," I said under my breath and squealed slightly as the safety belts and bars were put into action.

The three Sues were all thinking about one thing at that moment. Warren Peace was either missing or he'd switched bus routes. They all remained quiet until the bus was safely flying towards Sky High. By then something had become clear in all their minds, the power of three Sues was probably much better than just one. They might be able to find the idolized pyro even more quickly if they worked together.

Rose thought of this while playing with her new nose ring, "Look," she finally said, trying not to look straight at the Barbie doll across the aisle, "We all want the same thing," she paused and swore loudly trying to figure out how to word what she wanted to say next, "I don't like either of you but there's a lot better chance of me getting what I want this way…and sides it looks like this one could use some instruction in our ways," she lifted her chin towards the nervous looking girl beside her.

"From you?" Cynthia replied with fake shock evident in her voice, "What are you going to do, teach her how to put on too much eyeliner?"

The look on the preppy Sue's face almost started a catfight then and there. Luckily two things prevented such a fiasco: one, they were firmly strapped in their seats and two, their watchful protégé was tugging at her braid in a way that might ruin any chances of good hair care. If there is one things Sue's know, it's the hair. Long, short, thick or thin, those girls know the importance of an eye-catching hair-do.

Rose swatted her seat-mate's hand away from the braid and glared at her. Alyssa wondered if she ever had any other expression on her face. Of course if the Sue classifying book was any clue-in, the Goth girl probably had a cutting problem, or an eating disorder…or something that would make the glare turn to a beautiful look of utter pain and desperation. There was one thing that Alyssa could boast of and that was thorough research.

"Then," Alyssa sighed, "We're all agreed? We'll work together."

The blonde rolled her eyes again and nodded, "Fine, but this is temporary."

"Obviously," Rose added, "Every Sue for herself," she muttered darkly as the bus jolted into a rough landing.

They all stood at the same time and after an awkward pause Rose pushed her way past the other two and stood in the aisle as the vehicle was unloaded. The lawn of Sky High looked freshly manicured and students walked about with smiles on their faces. Those expressions could only be attributed to the fact that school had not been in session long.

"So," Cynthia started, seeming very perky in the sunlight, "What powers do you two have?"

"Flying, absorption, telekinesis and teleportation," Rose growled out, squinting under the influence of the bright light.

"Really? I can fly too using my wind powers…I'm a full elemental with wind, water, fire and earth, both plants and seismic activities," she flipped her hair at the end of the long sentence.

They both turned to look at the shorter girl who was following close behind. Alyssa smiled shyly, "I'm a sidekick…"

"Well that leaves room for a sudden power development scene," Rose said grumpily, having already accomplished the same type of scene a week ago…nothing had changed unfortunately between her and the pyro, "So spill."

"I float."

"You float?"

"Yeah I kinda," a blush crept up her freckled cheeks, "I can manipulate gravity…a little. Usually I only float a couple inches off the ground…one time I was able to do a foot," she looked to see if the other two Sues were impressed. They weren't. "I can also use it to make gravity increase for others…but not by that much, probably only adds a couple pounds."

Cynthia held up her hand to let the girl know it was time to shut her mouth. Her hips swayed a bit more dramatically as they climbed the steps. She ignored the other Sues but still expected them to follow her all the long way around that would bring them past Warren's locker. Rose seemed entirely uncomfortable following the prep, but her delicate chin and soft lips were set with determination. Alyssa kept her eyes glued to the ground and hoped not to bump into anyone…well maybe one person.

The curly blonde hair of Cynthia rebounded as she made a quick turn and then suddenly stopped. Her almost perfect features were molded into an expression of pure shock. There, where she had so often watched the beloved pyro getting his books was a locker devoid of its door and completely empty. Miss Frost a powerful Sue in her own right, was standing nearby holding a candlelight vigil, complete with black candles and softly sung works about the "hotness" of the mourned Warren Peace.

"Wait here," Cynthia said suddenly, holding a well-manicured hand back at the two following.

Rose promptly ignored the order and the two strode towards the gathering. From her perspective Alyssa could see that although Rose and Cynthia seemed to be complete opposites they were actually very similar in build and features. In fact almost all the girls, who Alyssa recognized as the native Sues of the school, looked to be about the same height, with fashionable curves and beautiful looks. There was something odd about the scene that caused a shiver to course up her spine.

It almost looked like the Sues were…no that was impossible…it looked like Warren Peace, the only guy Alyssa had ever liked, was dead?


	4. A New Student

**Chapter 4.** _In which a new student arrives…_

Will had not seen Warren for a week. Whispers and rumors had circulated so much that even the front page of the school newspaper had contained a missing advertisement for him. The boy shook his head with a small grin; he knew wherever the pyro was he was having a better time then here at school. Ever since Warren had left that day, the attention of every eligible girl had been slowly shifting over to Lash, the resident, and it seemed, ever-youthful, villain.

Will wondered why it was that the same girl who claimed to be his cousin, sister, whatever, and had been felt up by Lash every day of the week, was now proclaiming everlasting love to the villain. The world was a very sick and twisted place.

The pride of Sky High finished getting his books from his locker and shut the door just as another fan of Warren passed, wiping her eyes with a flame embroidered handkerchief. The pyro's locker had been raided days ago and now was left open for all to see. A rather exuberant fan had ripped the door clean off the hinges leaving the contents to raiders.

As Will turned to walk down the hall, he was startled by the appearance of Principal Powers, dragging a strange-looking boy behind her. She came to a stop in front of Will and showed a forced smile, "Hello Mr. Stronghold, this is Leo Lotstoy, a new student in your class. I'm hoping you can show him the ropes around here."

"Sure," Will answered, looking at the uncomfortable looking Leo. Principal Powers nodded and disappeared in a set of bright orbs.

The boy was taller than Will, but of a thinner build that was only intensified by his incredibly strange outfit. He was wearing regular jeans, not relaxed or even the tight ones emo boys were so fond of. They were in essence, slightly toned down cowboy jeans from the eighties. On top of that he was wearing a turtleneck sweater that had been made with so many different colors of yarn it had a dizzying effect on Will.

The sweater pouched out at the waist giving the impression that despite his thin build this one had a particular fondness for junk food. He was just about to ask where exactly Leo had obtained his unique style when the boy spoke. His voice was surprisingly low for the image he exuded, "Stronghold it's me."

Will almost squeaked something out before Warren clamped his hand firmly over his mouth. When he released, the super-powered boy's jaw dropped. He looked at the other again, head to toe. The pyro had buzz cut all of his hair very short, there was no sign of any red at all. His brown eyes and usually stony face were brought out of focus by the pair of unusually large, thick-framed glasses he was wearing.

Will looked around, taking into account that grieving Warren fangirls were just around every corner. He wondered if Layla would be able to help him with this particular predicament, "Where have you been?"

"Around," he said goofily…in all Will's experience with Warren he had never seen him act so strangely, "I've thought of a solution to my predicament…as you can see," his voice was a false pitch higher than the pyro's usual voice.

"Quite the solution bro," Will said shouldering his messenger bag, "So do I need to actually show you around?"

"Yeah, for the watching public…I'm starting over as Leo, anti chick-magnet extraordinaire."

"So," Will looked at the ground as they traversed the crowded hallways of Sky High, it was time for lunch and he was heading towards the cafeteria, "Did you gain weight?"

"Nah, I tried but it seems I'm not destined to be a fat and happy man."

"You talk a lot Leo," Will said wondering at his friend's lucidity.

"Yup, Leo talks a lot. I like to talk to anyone about everything," he whispered the next part, "kind of ruins the anti-social, bad boy reputation I used to have."

"Definitely…but how exactly are you going to hide this? I mean some of your," he looked around, "…fans are intelligent, I think at least one reads minds, and those that don't will know the moment you show your power."

"Which is why I won't be showing that one, but I do have my invulnerability still. You can't forget how easily I got back up after that day in the cafeteria."

Will looked at his friend, "No…I hadn't really thought about it…I'm glad you have that then, only one more question."

"What?"

"Leo Lotstoy…as in Leo Tolstoy?" Will rolled his eyes at the lameness of the new name.

Warren simply shrugged, "It'll do for now…so are you going to introduce me to all your friends?" he asked imitating the voice of an excited girl.

"Dude, seriously," he paused as another Sue passed, "I don't know if I'm going to be able to stand you this way."

"Good, wouldn't want to be suddenly popular!"

* * *

"So," Ms. Frost, one of the most powerful Sues in existence at Sky High was speaking in a low tone, "I of course showed him sympathy, told him how we were destined for each other etc. and he just…"

"Shot fire at you," Rose Deathless interrupted with an amused tone of voice, "Yeah sounds like you two are really meant for each other."

Cynthia pushed her gothic comrade and resumed her listening position, "So what happened after that? I was outside eating that day," her golden curls bounced sensually as she phrased the question.

"Well he got up, started laughing maniacally, said something…"

"It was from Lotr you bimbo," Rose added, rolling her heavily lined eyes.

Alyssa watched as Ms. Frost (nobody really knew her first name) gripped the table in an attempt to remain calm. The cafeteria tray next to her turned into an icicle in less than a second. The nerdy wannabe Sue tugged on her braid anxiously until Cynthia swatted at her hand.

"As I was saying, he said something and then ran out like a lunatic," her perfectly melodious voice lowered a notch, "Someone said he jumped off the edge of the school," her bright blue eyes filled with tears…surprisingly, her stylish glasses did not fog up. Alyssa wondered how she managed that.

"I don't believe it," Rose said darkly, "I can't…it's not like we can all be Lash Sues or worse still," she shuddered, "Speed Sues."

"Speak for yourself," Ms. Frost replied as she rose from her seat with all the natural poise of a wild cat, "There's still Stronghold," and then with a flip of her platinum blonde hair she departed.

Rose made gagging noises, "Red white and blue boy? I don't think so," right about now Lash was looking pretty good to her.

"I don't know about you," Cynthia began dramatically a large unnatural tear rolling from her luminous right eye, "But I will remain faithful to Warren until the day I die."

"Oh shut up Barbie," Rose retorted, "Warren's not dead…for one his friends would be all emotional and the hippie for sure would be weepy, second the school would make an announcement."

Alyssa was about to take a bite of her cheeseburger when Rose snatched it away, "What do you think you're doing? You can't eat something with that many calories."

Cynthia sighed, "Only the most powerful Sues can actually maintain perfection without any limits whatsoever…for all my powers I don't ever think I'll be like Ms. Frost."

"She's half-canon you idiot," Rose shot back, "Canon makes you stronger automatically, we're just the washed up output of some late night ramblings…get over it."

Just then Will Stronghold entered the cafeteria with an unfamiliar looking boy in tow. Rose started chuckling and Cynthia made a disturbed face. Alyssa glanced up to see what exactly was so funny. It must be the new boy. He was tall enough, though quite thin except for a slightly pouchy stomach. Of course his clothes were the icing on the cake; his sweater alone must have taken a whole fleet of knitting grandma's to make.

"What is that?" Alyssa queried, realizing suddenly that she almost liked his unique style.

"Looks like Sky High has acquired another male OC."

"What's an OC?" Cynthia asked confusedly.

"Original character," Alyssa answered ready to list off the official definition as found in her Mary-Sue textbook, "They're…"

"They're us," Rose finished glibly, "But he sure is a piece of work, must be some tag-along character for a Mary-Sue. Of course if he's not claimed within twenty-four hours he would make the perfect friend for our little Alyssa."

Alyssa didn't like the way Rose talked about her. It was almost like she was a piece of food Rose relished eating, "Friend?" she rather liked the idea of becoming friends with the interesting character but tried not to let on, "My book said nothing about…"

Rose snatched said book from Alyssa's bag before the apprentice Sue could even blink. With a snarling look of malice she handed it to Cynthia, who with a still forlorn look on her face, promptly consumed it in fire.

"Now," Rose said fiddling with her nose ring again, "Like I said, you need a friend."


	5. Breaking Point

**Chapter 5.** _In which the Apprentice Sue reaches her breaking point…_

Alyssa was trying very hard not to look as pathetic as she felt. The month had been one of the most horrible of her entire life. First of course had been the bus ride with the two Sues intent on taking her under their wing. Second was the stomach-sinking experience of learning that Warren Peace (her target and one and only crush) might be gone for good. But neither of those could quite compare with the embarrassment she'd just suffered in Mr. Boy's class. Just thinking about it made her slump against her locker with a sigh of defeat.

"You'll get permanent indentations if you stay there," Cyntha chimed, leaning against the nearby locker in perfect model-esque fashion. "Seriously, stop it!" she added and swatted Alyssa's hand.

"Can it curly," Rose growled, approaching the two.

The bell rang after she finished, signaling the time the students of Sky High were actually supposed to leave their rooms. Somehow class schedules and the pursuit of education never really did effect Mary-Sues, though it was probably good since they would have been a distraction with their dramatic auras.

"So how'd it go four-eyes?" Rose asked Alyssa, nudging her shoulder.

The nerdy Sue turned around, three lines from the locker engraved on her forehead. Sighing, she rubbed the spot and looked at her grubby tennis shoes. "Complete failure."

"What the hell? My plan was fool-proof…" the goth Sue growled.

"Can we hurry this up? I don't really want to be seen with you two. Ruins the new loner backstory I'm trying to use on Will," Cynthia asked, twirling a piece of blonde hair around her pointer finger. The preppy sue had decided to challenge Ms. Frost and start making her move on the popular superhero.

"I went to class and sat next to him like you said. Flashed my detailed study notes to try and lure him in- even answered a bunch of questions. It was a no-go…maybe he is already smart?" Alyssa asked, thinking of the way Leo had completely ignored her, even when Mr. Boy had told them to discuss the question on the board with the person next to them.

"He can't be. He's a tailored Mary Sue companion. I checked around, no guardian and like absolutely no friends. Will's pack ditched him in a day. Whoever had him originally has dropped him like that," Cynthia said snapping her fingers, "Sides they always give companions low IQs to make their Sues look good."

"Why do I even need him in the first place?" Alyssa whined, pulling on her braid.

Rose swatted her hand away, "Listen you idiot. How many people do you need for a conversation?"

"Two?"

"At least- so if you have no friends then how exactly do the readers find out how incredibly perfect you are for Warren? They can't! You need a dorky companion you can talk with and eventually stand up for should you be lucky enough to get a bullying scene- got it?"

"That's assuming the pyro even returns," Cynthia said with a mournful sigh. The preppy girl had her back turned on the other two as the students milled past, trying to maintain her loner status and instead looking like she was talking to herself.

"Don't discourage the kid," Rose said, glaring.

"Well you're already eyeing Lash…"

"Shut up bimbo!"

"Bring it hag."

Alyssa watched the two Sues stare each other down, feeling as if she really didn't get any helpful advice. So she _had_ to have a friend? Why did it have to be the new kid? Leo had ignored her most of the class except the one time he'd accidentally stepped on her foot as he left the classroom.

"I'm going to miss the bus," Alyssa volunteered a little more loudly than usual.

Cynthia rolled her turquoise eyes, "Go ahead then- but figure out a plan for Leo tonight. The first step is making friends, then you can invent some backstory about how you two have known each other your whole lives later. I did the same thing with Alexzander."

"You mean that shortie that turned evil and almost blew up the school last year?" Rose asked skeptically.

"Well- he was supposed to wait until Warren and I had formed an attachment before turning evil but I guess the strain from me ignoring his existence for two months was too much…"

"Right…" Alyssa muttered and gathered her things before leaving the two Sues behind. Her load felt unusually light now that her Mary-Sue guide had been torched.

"She's doomed," Cynthia offered bluntly, glancing at Rose.

"Hey you're the one who's supposed to be a loner- if this doesn't work out she's so becoming my sidekick. A little eyeliner could do wonders for that one."

"Rock, canon, sue for who keeps her?"

"Two out of three and backspace key as an option for the third round," Rose stipulated before the two commenced to bargain for the future of their young apprentice.

Meanwhile, Alyssa was contemplating death as she was given the choice between taking a seat next to Lash or one next to Leo. Since Lash looked a little bored she scurried over to the seat Leo occupied and gave him a quick, awkward smile before sitting next to him. He scooted (if possible) a little closer to the window, nearly sticking his face against the window. Alyssa could have sworn he shuddered as she took a seat but tried to ignore that and the sneaking suspicion that he wasn't really open to being friends with anyone.

"I- like your sweater," she offered after a couple seconds. Leo was wearing yet another multi-colored creation, this time decorated with many knitted hexagonal shapes.

"Yeah right," Leo replied, his voice sounding a bit deeper than normal.

"No really- I mean it reminds me of my dad. He has a lot of sweaters like that."

Warren glanced over at the girl who was tugging nervously at her braided hair. He wasn't sure what she was after but if ever there was a smart Sue able to see through his disguise this one would be it- she looked pretty nerdy. He needed to be careful and find out if she suspected anything or if this was yet another attempt to become his 'friend'. He'd already been propositioned by multiple lower-grade Sues who needed a companion. Most wanted a written agreement to get beat up by Speed and Lash though, so Warren figured it wasn't worth the monthly pay.

"My grandma makes them for me," he finally answered, careful to modulate his tone to Leo's higher pitch.

"Awwww how sweet-" Lash's voice broke in as he moved seats to the one behind them and leaned forward with a vicious smile, "Little Leo has a knitting grandma. Dude, I wouldn't be caught dead in something that ugly. See you finally found a boyfriend Alyssa- what, give up on Peace?" he ended the question by reaching around the seat to pull hard on her braid.

The bus was still waiting for passengers so Alyssa couldn't rely on the seat belts to strap Lash to his seat safely away from them. Having endured his bullying for most of her high school career, she was not looking forward to dealing with another session. Besides that, she felt guilty that Leo had to endure it for no other reason than Lash's insatiable temper and the fact that she'd sat next to him.

"Well?" Lash queried when neither replied, "You guys headed to the library for some hot and steamy study session? Better be careful or those glasses might steam up. Here, let me take a look," Lash snatched Alyssa's glasses and quickly put them on the ground.

Warren almost breathed a sigh of relief and shrunk into his seat, hoping to look adequately intimidated. He didn't know what would have happened if Lash had taken his glasses. They were the most important part of his disguise and if the Sue had seen the face underneath it might just have been the end of his brilliant plan. Then again…the pyro felt a little guilty for not really caring that Alyssa was being bullied. She'd probably asked for it, he told himself. _And now she'll just sit there, waiting for some knight in shining armor to save her._

Feeling a profound sense of déjà vu, Alyssa wondered if now was a good time for what her guide book had called 'Italic Memory Sessions'. _Speed had grabbed her glasses before she could even react. Placing them on the ground in front of his friend, the two had laughed maniacally before smashing them. The lens popped out of the right socket and Alyssa watched as her glasses were rendered useless for the twentieth time that year. Literally- the twentieth as Alyssa had begun to keep count. It was taking all her part time job wages just to replace them. But if this is what the guide book said it would take to get Warren to notice her then…_

But Warren wasn't here. Warren was gone and probably never coming back to the Sue-infested school. Did that mean Alyssa's meaning in life just disappeared? Would she sink into the background and have her story lie unfinished no matter how many reviewers pleaded otherwise? Was her life only worthwhile fiction with the pyro in it?

Lash's foot was raised above the dorky pair of bifocals threateningly and he looked up to smirk at Alyssa. But suddenly, she stood up. Gripping the seat back she glared down at the stretchable villain with unconcealed fury- or at least what she had hoped looked close to fury. In reality, with her eye twitching and nose scrunched up she looked a bit insane.

"Give them back RIGHT NOW! What do you think? My dad's an optometrist? I just have an endless supply for you to take out your destructive tendencies on? Stop BEING AN ASSININE LOSER!"


End file.
